Truth or Dare- En Français!
by PrincessFreakinCastiel
Summary: Version française de "Truth or Dare ?". Regardez le profil pour aduction:Jazz'sThere, SombrePassion Marinette et Alya décident de jouer à un peu d'action ou vérité, mais aucune d'entre elles ne sait vraiment dans quoi elles s'embarquent. Après tout, ce peut être un jeu dangereux... surtout lorsque l'amour s'y mêle. Cet effet papillon va-t-il dégénérer hors de contrôle?


**A/N : Juste une histoire un peu aléatoire que j'ai eue dans ma tête. Première fanfic de ML... Ce ne sera probablement pas une longue histoire. Dans les 5 chapitres ? Bref, appréciez un peu de Marichat que j'ai dû ajouter... ;P**

 **T/N : Yo ~ C'est Jazz, la traductrice de ce chapitre ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, les fans de Marichat et d'Adrienette en auront pour leur argent. Et puis ne croyez pas l'auteur. Au moment où ce chapitre est posté, elle en est au onzième chapitre x3 On s'retrouve en bas !**

 **Chapitre Un : Action ou Vérité**

Alya Césaire n'était pas une lâche. C'est quelque chose que Marinette sait bien. Un sourire déterminé jaillit de sa meilleure amie depuis le bureau tandis que Marinette s'affala sur sa chaise, un regard malicieux sur son visage.

« Mmm... Quelle est la pire chose que je peux te faire faire sans que le karma ne s'abatte sur moi ? » se demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« C'est action ou vérité, Marinette. Tu rends ça trop compliqué. Cependant, moi, Alya l'aventurière, suis toujours prête pour un défi. »

Elle se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, un sourcil relevé. Son expression était un défi à elle seule. L'unique raison pour laquelle Marinette se retenait est qu'Alya avait du pouvoir sur elle. La dernière chose dont elle veut être chargée est quelque chose comme « Dis à Adrien qu'il est mignon aujourd'hui. » ou « Invite-le à un rendez-vous. »

La dernière fois que Marinette tenta quelque chose de la sorte fut pour le moins... mouvementée. Mortifiant, en fait. Et honnêtement, tout était la faute de Chat Noir, qui l'avait faussement encouragée et fait regagner sa confiance. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi a-t-elle pensé que parler à Adrien serait une bonne idée ? Elle ne le sait pas.

Ce fut un assez bon matin. Vaincre un Akuma particulièrement difficile la veille en compagnie de Chat lui boosta son alter-ego. Après qu'il ait été purifié et que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre, leurs chemins se séparèrent et elle se cacha dans une allée pour se dé-transformer. Chat n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser Cataclysme, alors il se courba en signe de salut et disparut dans la nuit pour faire... tout ce que faisait un chat géant à Paris, au beau milieu de la nuit. Bah, il n'était pas allé bien loin. Sur son chemin du retour, son âme faillit s'échapper de son corps quand elle le vit assis sur la balançoire du parc et elle décida de passer par là. Il était tard et il l'avait déjà vue...

« Bonsoir, princesse. » appela-t-il avec un sourire. « Tu ne penses pas avoir légèrement dépassé le couvre-feu ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se joignit à lui. « Je me promenais avant de dormir. Et toi, chat errant ? »

Il se pencha en arrière, agrippant les chaînes de la balançoire, un sourire satisfait affiché sur son visage. « Je viens de finir de sauver Paris, encore à l'aide de mon adorable lady. J'ai pensé qu'il n'était jamais trop tard pour être un gamin. »

Il se balança d'avant en arrière, sa queue caressant le sol, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement. Marinette se sourit en le voyant si content. Elle se lança également et l'imita, silencieuse pendant quelques minutes tandis que ses pensées voyageaient là où elle devaient aller...

« Tu penses à quelque chose, princesse ? »

Elle sursauta, elle avait totalement oublié qu'il était près d'elle, perdue dans ses songes concernant un autre blond aux yeux verts.

« Quoi ? N-non. Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien. » Elle sentit soudain ses joues rougir, reconnaissante que seule une pauvre lumière de lampadaire l'éclairait.

Chat Noir arrêta sa balançoire et se pencha dans l'obscurité, tout à coup intéressé. Il sourit, copiant parfaitement Cheshire, et tapote son épaule.

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce ne soit rien. Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas rougir, chérie. » Il tapa son masque, ses lèvres courbées narquoisement. « Tu ne sais donc pas que les chats peuvent voir dans le noir ? »

Mince, Marinette avait oublié ce léger détail. Elle se remémora rapidement de toutes les fois où il l'avait guidée dans le noir quand elle était Ladybug. Elle ne sait pas comment elle a pu oublier ça mais elle ne la laissa pas la provoquer. Qui pensait-il être, ce chat, en se mêlant de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Elle détendit ses épaules, puis les haussa.

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu serais d'une grande aide, chaton. Je ne pense pas t'avoir vu obtenir l'attention de ton béguin. »

Ils clignèrent tous les deux des yeux. Marinette se rendit compte assez vite qu'elle utilisa le surnom qu'elle lui donnait quand elle était Ladybug, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Ça et... C'était petit de sa part de dire ça. Elle pâlit, se sentant instantanément coupable. Heureusement, Chat remarqua les remords dans son expression.

« Ce n'est pas grave, lâcha-t-il en coupant ses futures excuses. Mais Ladybug est... Ladybug. Ce n'est pas un béguin ordinaire. Je ne pense pas que ça s'applique à elle. Dès que son esprit est focalisé sur quelque chose, elle y reste. Heureusement pour toi, il n'y a pas autant de gens aussi têtus. Alors dis-moi, à quoi ressemble cette personne ? »

Marinette était prise au dépourvu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse pareille de Chat. C'était incroyablement honnête et patient. Et elle se trouva à se demander combien de temps avait-il passé à penser à Ladybug et à analyser sa personnalité.

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaule « Euh... Il est... mignon. Très mignon. » Le sang atteint ses joues une nouvelle fois et elle continua. « Il a les yeux verts, les cheveux blonds... »

Chat sourit et lui offre une courbette élaborée depuis sa place. « Je suis flatté. »

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel en lui poussant le bras, les lèvres étirées.

« Désolée. Pas toi, idiot de chat. En fait il est... Je suis sûre que tu as vu son visage partout. Il est visible un peu partout dans la ville. » Elle regarda directement les alentours du parc et remarqua ironiquement une affiche d'Adrien Agreste près d'un banc. Elle rougit encore plus.

Chat Noir suivit son regard, balayant les alentours du parc et sembla sincèrement choqué quand lui aussi vit l'affiche.

« Ce- Ce n'est pas... » prononça-t-il stupéfait. « Ce n'est pas le mannequin Adrien Agreste... ? » ses yeux de chats étaient agrandis et remplis d'une émotion que Marinette ne reconnut pas et elle l'observa, perplexe. Était-ce si bizarre qu'elle ait le béguin pour le mannequin dont toutes les Parisiennes étaient tombées amoureuses ?

« Hum... En fait, si... » Elle soupira péniblement et observa ses chaussures. « Je sais, je sais. Je n'ai pas une chance. Je ne suis pas agréable à regarder. Des milliers d'autres filles sont plus jolies que moi et il n'a qu'à choisir parmi l'une d'elles. Mon béguin n'est vraiment pas réaliste. »

« Hé, hé, hé ! »lâcha soudainement Chat en sortant de sa torpeur. Il releva son menton d'un doux mouvement de doigt et attrapa son visage avec sa paume, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Qui t'a déjà dit que tu n'étais pas jolie ? » demanda-t-il doucement, ses yeux d'un vert brillant tenant son regard, confiants.

Marinette ne sut pas pourquoi son cœur rata un battement.

« Grouille. » se plaignit Alya en levant les yeux. « Ou tu perdras ton tour automatiquement et il me reviendra. »

« Ce n'est pas dans les règles ! » protesta Mrinette.

« C'est action ou vérité, Mari. Il n'y a pas de règles. » Elle se redressa, une lueur dans les yeux. « Mon tour, tu as mis trop de temps. »

Marinette faillit déglutir. Elle n'appréciait pas l'expression d'Alya.

« Mari, action ou vérité ? »

« … Action. »

 **Ooooh qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête d'Alya ? Merci d'avoir lu ce tout petit chapitre ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour mettre à jour le plus vite. Des Reviews, s'il vous plaît ?... :) Sur ce, au revoir, _petits papillons ! A tout à l'heure !_**

 **T/N Hey ! Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plu ? Moi oui o/ ! En tout cas, si vous remarquez une erreur dans la trad', n'hésitez pas à le faire signaler, on veut que cette fic soit irréprochable. M'enfin je pense que le chapitre 2 ne mettra pas trop de temps à paraître. Ce ne sera pas moi qui l'traduirai, cette personne se présentera en bonne et due forme bientôt x3**

 **N'hésitez pas aussi à reviewer, ça fera probablement /Qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? _Probablement_ n'est pas nécessaire/ plaisir à l'auteur.**

 **PrincessFreakinCastiel et Jazz ~**


End file.
